


Tired, not high

by Mmjohns, MMJohns_Supergirl (Mmjohns)



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [62]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Supergirl
Summary: Prompt: I'm not high, I'm just really tiredSupercorp





	Tired, not high

“Lena, Honey where are you?” Kara asks as she walks into their apartment 

“I’m in here” she hears Lena mumble from the direction of the lounge room

Smiling she wanders into the lounge room stopping to toe off her boots at the doorway and grab a pizza to quickly wolf down on the way. As she steps into the room she sees the big screen TV on and muted casting a glow across the room. As she approaches she sees Lena huddled on the couch with a bag of crisps beside her and the blanket pulled up.

Not wanting to wait she slowly begins to float upward and over the couch. As soon as she comes into view she sees her wife break out into a dopey smile and make grabby hands from where she lays. Ever one to comply with her wife’s wishes Kara chuckles before letting Lena pull her down and atop her where she receives a kiss.

Pulling away slightly she sees the pout Lena aims at her and can’t help the chuckle that escapes her as she asks “Honey?”

“Yes Darling?” Comes the soft reply

“How high are you right now?”

“Not high, just sleepy” Lena hums reaching out to pull Kara back down

“Hmm ok, then why don’t we move this to the bedroom hmm?” Kara asks

“Nooo” Lena groans burrowing down further into the blankets “ ‘m comfy here”

Kara smiles softly before leaning down to peck her wife atop her head as she says “ok, well in that case you get some rest I’m gonna go get something to eat” before trying to levitate away.

She is quickly brought to a halt though when Lena’s arms shoot out and Lena let’s out a sad “no, stay”

Now Kara loves food, but she loves her soft, snuggly wife even more so it takes her barely a moment to say a soft “ok” and snuggle back down the food quickly forgotten


End file.
